


A Gift

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A truce is made to save an item, then received.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "I didn’t think that you would do that."  
> Something simple that I thought should be a part of the series.

The day was still and boring.  
Nothing could bring any excitement to such a mundane afternoon.

 

Except for another ghost causing trouble in the mall once again.

  
Oh well, it wasn't a problem for Dani Phantom; who flew straight into the other ghost with a swift punch at the gut. The enemy growled at her, launching multiple blasts from its set of arms.

Stores were broken and ransacked from the unwelcomed ghost, their windows in pieces and mannaquins naked without acessories to adorn them.

This ghost seemed to be a hoarding ghost, it's various set of hands carrying large bags that leaked out tiny items from the tears.  
It's nasty maw flew open to send out a roar at the young teen, who only waved her hand in her face and made a gagging sound.

"Ew! Dude, have you ever heard of a mint? I'm surprised you haven't stolen one of those!"  
Dani said before sending out two blasts from her hands, one hitting the ghost while the other sliced at one of the bags. Various items spilled out, from clothing to electronics to even kitchen items, landed on the floor.

Dani noticed that there were also a few items that were glowing faintly, meaning that this ghost must have stolen from the Ghost Zone as well.

The teen was ready for another attack at the lumbering ghost, until she was hit by a pink ecto ray from the side.

 

It slammed her against one of the make up stores, powder flying everywhere from impact.  
Dani lifted her head, wiping off some blush and conditioner that landed on her shoulders and face.  
She turned to see who exactly attacked her, because she was sure that it wasn't from the hoarder ghost.

  
Instead, it from none other than the well known Ember McLain.

 

"What the hell?!"

"Stay out of it!"

 

The rockstar ghost shouted back before she shot another blast, except this time it was towards the hoarder ghost with pure rage. More blasts were thrown, and the other ghost wasn't really affected by it.

Dani was about to bring up an argument until she noticed something off with Ember.

No, something _missing_.

Ember didn't have her guitar on her...

 

Dani did see glowing items the hoarder had. It could be possible that the large ghost must have stolen the rockstar's guitar.

 

More blasts came from the attack, and Ember seemed to be even struggling with attacking the hoarder on her own.  
Dani furrowed her brows as she stepped out of the make up store, giving a small apology to the shaking employee there.

The young teen flew straight over at Ember, and before the hoarder ghost would throw another attack, Dani formed a shield for the both of them. That caught the other two ghosts off guard for sure.

"The hell are you doing, kid?"Ember growled, surprised at the sudden protection.

Dani shot out another blast, this one a sticky attack to keep the hoarder distracted.

"I'm trying to help you!" Dani replied back, giving Ember a look. "You can't take that guy on your own, especially without your _guitar_."

That provoked Ember and surprised expression, her flaming ponytail flowing rapidly like a whip.

 

"Yeah, I have a good guess that jerk stole your guitar. So why not you and me kick his butt to get it back?"  
Dani offered a hand out in sign of a truce. Ember stared at her gloved hand, then looking over the other ghost.  
With a sigh, the rockstar ghost nodded and shook the teen's hands.

 

"Alright alright, let's just get it over with."

 

The two ghosts went their ways in attacking the hoarder ghost at first, separate attacks hitting it one by one.  
Over some time, Dani didn't realize she was actually creating combos with Ember, supporting her sound attack with an air attack and so on.

Eventually, the hoarder ghost was defeated, and the bags it was carrying broke out and created a river of stolen goods. In the mist of it, a certain glowing guitar poked out from the rumble.

"There it is!" Ember cried out in glee, flying straight over to her belonging and pulling it from the rest.  
Dani grabbed the replica thermos and pointed it at the hoarder ghost. A blue twister engulfing it to send it back to the Ghost Zone later.

Ember was too busy showering her guitar with affection, brushing the strings and smoothing the handle.

She then looked over at Dani and gave a small laugh.

"Not bad, baby pop. I think I sort of underestimated you back there..."

 

Dani waved her hand in a casual motion. "It was nothing really. Glad you got your guitar back."

  
"Yeah...just gotta do one more thing..."

 

A glowing hand was present and the teen backed up slightly, staring at Ember. Even after the truce and her help, she still wants to attack. Man, rockstars _are_ mean as hell.

Ember's glowing hand, however, snapped her fingers in summoning a glowing backpack. She rummaged into the bag until pulling out a small, green, sleeveless jacket. Without another word, she handed it over to the halfa.

"I gotta give you something for all the help you gave me."

 

"Oh!" Dani said before sighing in relief and chuckling. "I didn't think that you would do that." She smiled wearily, until noticing the beckoning motions from the rockstar ghost.

 

"Go ahead kiddo, it's all yours!"

 

Dani went to grab the jacket and inspected it slightly, before going ahead and wearing it. Ember gave her a satisfied grin, before standing up and securing her guitar on her back.

"Well would ya look at that! Good thing it fits you perfectly. Was worried about the size and all."

She was right; the jacket fit on Dani's form nicely and the green looked nice against her black and white atire.

 

"I love it..." Dani paused before looking at the other ghost. "Thanks Ember, oh and uh, thanks for your help!"

"No problem, babypop!" Ember grinned before chuckling softly and floating up. "You know...I like you a lot better than that cousin of yours." She said before responding softly. "Wherever he is..."

Dani nodded softly, also wondering where her halfa cousin has gone off to.  
Ember mustered up another smile before giving off a wave.  
"See ya around kid!"

 

With that, the rockstar disappeared.

Dani looked over at her jacket, admiring the soft fabric she now obtained.


End file.
